The Other Side
by Faith Maguire
Summary: Two people attend Hogwarts, one is not what she appears. Both have problems with evil, and try to resolve them. Voldemort offspring involved. Everyone sucks at summaries so... just read, or find something better on my authors page.
1. Prologue

The sun started to rise over the dew-drenched hills. A teen watched this beauty from a window seat, pain etched in his azure eyes. Faint shadows of sleeplessness could be seen under those striking eyes. Bruises of all colors would be found all over his arms and torso, hidden from the world, and even from the boy himself.  
  
When movement could be heard in rooms down the hall, the boy jumped into his bed, hoping that no one would try to wake him, especially not his father.  
  
Luckily, that morning his father was in too much of a rush to attempt to wake the boy, or to even send a servant up to wake him. His mother was abroad, as she usually was when not required at a social function with her husband. She hadn't even been present for her sons last two birthdays, not that he blamed her. When she did live with the boy and his father, his father did worse things to her than a few bruises.  
  
Hours later when the sun was directly above the house, the boy rolled out of bed, dressed, and fixed his blonde hair. Today was the day that he had to buy new books for his next term at school. He found a note attatched to his owl and read it, relief running through his entire body. He slowly descended the stairs, stopping at the bottom.  
  
"Wendy!!"  
  
Immediately, a woman appeared in the foryer in front of the stairs.  
  
The boy looked at her, his eyes previously innocent, sad, and alone, filled with scorn and his mouth curved into a smirk. "As my father requested for you to accompany me to Diagon Alley, I would like for you to be ready to go in ten minutes."  
  
The woman looked at him hesitantly, "Me, sir? I don't-" The boy gave her a sharp glance. "Yes, sir. I'll be ready momentarily, Master Drac- Master Malfoy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the other side of the Atlantic, a girl rose at the same moment. Whereas the boy was rising late, she was rising at 8 a.m. She looked out of the small window of her apartment, happy to see that she had slept through the night.  
  
She rose slowly, trying to het rid of the kinks in her neck. Her bed was so spartan, it provided little comfort, but it was all she could afford, on the run as she was when not at school.  
  
And hard business it was to keep herself hidden from her father and those she once called friend, who now cursed her name. Unfortunately, she couldn't return to make amends for fear of her father killing them all.  
  
She looked over at the calender on her wall. Today was the day she found out if the magic school she had attended for the past two years granted her permission to participate in a foreign exchange program!  
  
She leaped to her dresser, pulling out a shirt and pants. It didn't matter what she pulled, it was all black. It all fit her mood recently. Anyway, all the black made her red hair stand out. She looked into the small mirror in her bathroom after she finished brushing her hair and teeth.  
  
"Alright, Willow, it's time to get the ball rolling."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That's it... my first chapter of my first fic.... It's a little over descriptive, but it will get better... I plan to have many twists and turns, people might not be who you think they are, things might not be what they seem.... cliche stuff like that... heh... umm... R/R and I'll keep going until the fic dies...a violent death involving a rabid raccoon with a sharp ball point pen to the... ahem.. I digress... Tell me if it sux... seriously... As you can tell, this is a BtVS/HP fic, and there are probably spoilers for all of BtVS, and up to book 5, but... well... I don't like the characters that get killed... ::sob:: so they are still alive... whether or not they make appearences.... will come later... dum dum dum. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I fell in love with Charleston and didn't have time to write, then I got home and had school. Fortunately, (but unfortuately for others) I got off school recently for Isabel. So I had five days to swindle... I spent alot of time sleeping, at friends houses, or doing homework and reading my english books, but I did have time to finally finish this chapter... It has been sitting half finished since August. My five day weekend is nearly ended, but I did come up with something... I know that this is short. This is set like, AU post season 4- 6 somewhere, and post book 5 in HP, but umm... some things didn't happen...I want to thank my first reviewers... if i get more i may thank others... but if there get to be alot... then I won't. I hate long author's notes... ::looks up:: uhh... yeah. ::clears throat::  
  
Chaos: I will keep writing... when I have time and if the writing muse loves me more than my computer!  
  
Dark Weeping Willow: Thanks, I had hoped someone would like it!  
  
Sailor Element: I am gonna keep writing. OOtP was a mean book, it made me cry. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I figured I should write one of these... I hate these though... If we owned what we were writing about we would have lots of money, or we would at the very least be on fp.com. Since I am neither of these... sod off! lol, Harry Potter belongs to the fab J.K. Rowling and BtVS to the great crackhead king in the sky Joss Whedon, and all those other people... yeah.. ok... read!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking down Diagon Alley, Draco flicked his eyes from store to store. Contrary to popular belief, Lucius Malfoy rarely gave Draco money to spend on himself. When it was given, Draco milked it for all it was worth.  
That was why, after Draco left Wendy at Flourish & Blotts to get his school books, he went into the newest store on the Alley. Muggle Fashion. It was a store that sold what Muggles wore, for costume parties and for venturing out into the muggle world.  
Draco looked around to be sure he wan't spotted by those who could inform his father of his entering such an establishment. Finding that no one was paying attention to him, he enter the store.  
The walls were covered with skirts, dresses, mens suits, and jeans. The store had every brand and size available.  
Glancign around furtively, Draco set eyes upon something interesting. It looked like the other men's pants in the store, but it was made of a dragon hide-like material. He looked at a tag. Leather.  
What the hell is leather? Draco mused.  
Draco picked up a pair of these pants in a size that looked as if it would fit him, and went into one of the dressing rooms in the back.  
After finding that they fit perfectly, and he indeed liked them, Draco decided to complete his little rebellion. He picked up a few other pairs of these 'leather' pants in the same size and walked up to the counter on the side of the store to pay for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She got in. She actually got in! She, Willow Rosenburg, was going to Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Willow only had a few minutes to be ready to go, because she decided to take a plane instead of using other means of wizard transportation. The idea still scared her.  
Willow took out a little notebook and started to write down the things that she would need to take with her and get before she went to Hogwarts to be sure she didn't forget anything:  
1. New robes  
2. New books  
3. More potion ingredients  
4. A wand  
5. All of her clothes  
6. Her toothbrush  
7. Her journal  
  
She looked at her list, pulled out her suitcases, all two of them, and stuffed all of her belongings into them. In her carry-on bag, she put the book on basic spells for year six that she already had and the book, The Bell Jar. Apparently it was about a woman about her age who lost her mind and tried to kill her self. It sounded good to her. She also put a pack of gum and her cd player in her bag.  
Willow had already called for a taxi when she had left school, and it arrived minutes after she finished packing. She looked at her watch, 40 minutes to take off. She ran down to the street, her bags in hand, ready for adventure, and a chance to learn more about witchcraft with wands.  
She already knew the first place she would go when she arrived in London. Her school had given her a large donation to buy new school supplies. She definately knew where she was going. Diagon Alley.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: well... thats it... review... flame me, praise me, flog me, I don't care! If I keep getting reviews, I will try to write. Draco in leather... ::drool and daydream:: buh bye... ::walks off and runs into a tree gets up and keeps going, falling over various objects:: 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yeah... umm... I dont own this stuff... if I did I would have lots of money. And I wouldn't be wasting my talent writing this for free... Ok... I will not rant, but, I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I know... its been forever, and this is only 1/2 of what I normally write. I have become immersed in Marauder era Harry Potter and I can't get out. I will try to post the second section of this soon.. but with me... who knows? If you read this so long ago that you forgot it, sorry, please don't flame me. Thanks, R&R.  
  
Willow tapped her finger onto the bricks on the wall. All of a sudden, the bricks started to move and open.  
*So, this is Diagon Alley,* she thought.  
Willow walked through the opening. She was immediately bombarded by the sights and sounds of Diagon Alley. All of the witches and wizards dressed in a spectrum of colors, some colors she had never even seen before. The smell of food from the nearby restaurants, the sounds of dozens of people looking for the perfect item; powdered unicorn horn, bisected fish gullet, shredded boomslang, pickled purple penguins?  
Willow was in her element. This was a place full of people. A place where she could hide... well... it would be a place where she could hide if she weren't the only person in muggle clothing.  
Willow started to look at the names of the store. "Wow, an owlery," she whispered.  
Willow pulled her money out of her pocket. 2800 Galleons. She then did the exchange rate in her head. *Wow... that's a lot of money...* she thought. She still had some of her own American money.  
*Well,* she thought, *The American dollar is worth less than the British pound... so I should just save my money.... Just in case.*  
Willow decided that an owl would make a good companion and if need be, she could release it for a few days. She probably woudl rarely use the owl, but it would be nice to know that it was there.  
*Into the owlery then.* As Willow walked in, she looked at the owls, none of them really sparking her interest. Finally, in the back she saw a plain barn owl. It looked at her with sorrowful eyes, and didn't make a noise. The rest of the birds were screeching their heads off. Willow looked closer and saw a scar on the birds wing.  
"Ahh... so you've found the troublemaker, eh?" a voice said behind her.  
Willow immediately turned and assumed a fighting stance, angry at herself for not sensing a threat behind her. There was only on little old man in the store. She slowly relaxed, streching out her muscles.  
"I'm sorry, miss. Did I startle you?" the man asked.  
"Yeah, a little, I'm fine. A little too much of that muggle coffee is all. So what were you saying?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant, and amazingly pulling it off.  
"That owl there. We call him Trouble, Pain or Fighter. When he was little he used to fight with the other birds alot. Ruined his wing doing that. Pity. I don't have the heart to take him out of the store though. People won't buy him because of his temper and because he is no longer 'useful'."  
Willow's heart immediately went out to the poor little bird. No one wanting him, living in a cage all alone, deemed useless. Willow knew the feeling.  
She decided to look around at other birds and asked the old man the price of the strongest looking ones, while commenting on the beauty of the other birds, and their wingspans.  
Eventually, she returned to Fighter. Sounding whimsical, she asked, "How much would little useless here be?"  
"Him? I would give him and his cage to you for 2 galleons. He just needs a good home, someone to talk to him, and I believe he can live out the rest of his life happily," the man said, eager to get the owl into a home.  
"Two galleons, eh?" she pretended to ponder for a moment. Suddenly, she looked up at the man, "I'll take him."  
The smile on the man's face warmed the room, and the man even gave Willow a few months supply of food. Willow walked out of the store elated that she could make a life better, even if it was just for a bird and walked straight into...  
"Oooff"  
  
TBC sorry... cliffhanger... Very Dickens of me... Tis the season and all that. Sorry... anyway, I'll try to write more, if I can get off of my Lupin fic. I'll have time over Yule break. Now, I only have one thing to ask of you. Look down. You see that button next to the Submit Review option. Click that. Then, on the page that should show up, write something... anything... about the story, about your grandmother, how tofu changed your life. Anything... I swear it will make me happy. Thanks! 


End file.
